Disney's The Great Lombax Detective 2017 Style
Cast * Basil of the Baker Street - Ratchet * Dr. Dawson - Mr. Woop Man * Olivia Flaversham - Ami Onuki * Hiram Flaversham - Ford Pines * Toby - Alebrije * Ms. Judson - Ms. Keane * Professor Ratigan - Lord Hater * Fidget - Commander Peepers * Ratigan's gangs - Grim Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Black Hat Lord Boxman Ludo Toffee Baron Vain Rat Professor Tite-Gripp Inkwood Count Venamus Nergal Jack O'Lantern Boogeyman and Lord Pain Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando and Major Threat Jeff * Bartholomew - Victor Maynott * Felicia - Sunekura * Barmaid - Pearl * Juggling Octopus - Razmo * Frog and Salamander on Bike - Frankestein and Wayne The Werewolf * Miss Kitty - Twilight Sparkle * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Queen Mousetoria - Frankie Foster * Piano Mouse - Meddlen Meadows * Bartender - Mark Chang * Client from Hamstead - Rawhide * the Queen's Audience - Ponies The People of Townsville Imaginary Friends People of Jolly Hood and Aliens * Mouse with a Crutch - Rizinski * Midnight Stranger as Disguised Criminal - Ballister Blackheart * Thugs, Sailors and Bums - The Loud Siblings, Hazbin Hotel Characters and Weird People Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3-14.jpg 35f8a4c534493e3566710b9a54f.jpg Ami Icon.png S2e17 ford pines.jpg maxresdefault Top Alebrije Moments Legend Quest NOW STREAMING ON NETFLIX.png Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-5.32.jpg S1e3b This is what you'll get.jpg Commander Peepers.png Grim Gloom.png Vlad.png Nicolai.png Mitch.png Bill cipher.png Black Hat.jpg Stop Attacking the Plaza.mkv 000650191.png Ludo.png S3E7 Toffee giving a callous 'no'.png Baron Vain.png Rat.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Inkwood.png Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 10.05.46 am.png Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg Jack O'Lantern.png NzNjQlZ4QU5HMIEx o leoladdin-2-the-return-of-the- boogeyman-trailer.jpg Lord Pain.png Chester V.png Tumblr inline ot7ilwCuQf1sss5ih 500.png Langouste.png Shapeshifter.png Malsquando.png Major Threat''Jeff''.png Victor Maynott.png Sunekura.png Pearl from Steven Universe.png Razmo 84-2.png Frankestein from Hotel Transylvania.png Wayne full body.jpg Twilight Sparkle.png Applejack S01E13 cropped.png Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png Frankie 5424.jpg C006S014 035.png 411.png Rawhide.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png People from The 7D.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Mr-pigott-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-61.8.jpg Ballister Blackheart.png Animated Spinning Wiki - Loud Siblings.jpg Hazbin Hotel Wiki - Poster-0.jpg Weird people.png Mabel in Wonderland Part 7 - The Pirate Captain and The Mer-Fish.png Trailer/Transcript: * Narrator; From disney. * Narrator; It's adventure. * Ratchet as Basil of the Baker Street; We've got a moment to lose. * Narrator; It's excitement * Ami Onuki as Olivia Flaversham; Basil look kut. * Narrator; And it's coming your way. * Narrator; It's the great lombax detective. * Ratchet as Basil of the Baker Street; Smile everyone. * Narrator; He's Basil of the Baker Street. * Mr. Woop Man as Dr. Dawson; Amazing. * Narrator; He's teaming up with toby. * Narrator; Dawson. Amazing. * Narrator; And little olivia. * Narrator; To take on ratigan the world's biggest rat. * Lord Hater as Professor Ratigan; What did you call me. * Ratchet as Basil of the Baker Street; You're a slimy contemptible sewer rat. * Narrator; You're invited to joy the fun. * Narrator; Disney's The Great Lombax Detective. * Narrator; Coming to 2017. Voice Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet of The Baker Street * Jeff Bannett as Dr. David Q. Woop Man * Janice Kawaye as Ami Flaversham * JK Simmons as Ford Flaversham * Carlos Del Camp as Alebrije * Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Keane * Keith Ferguson as Professor Hater * Tom Kenny as Peepers * Grey DeLisle as Queen Frankie Scene * The Great Lombax Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Lombax Detective Part 2 - Mr. Woop Man Find Ami * The Great Lombax Detective Part 3 - Enter Ratchet * The Great Lombax Detective Part 4 - Enter Professor Lord Hater * The Great Lombax Detective Part 5 - The Greatest Criminal Mind * The Great Lombax Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Alebrije * The Great Lombax Detective Part 7 - Toy Store * The Great Lombax Detective Part 8 - Commander Peepers Kidnaps Ami/The Chase * The Great Lombax Detective Part 9 - There's always a Chance Doctor/Reunion * The Great Lombax Detective Part 10 - Lord Hater's Plan * The Great Lombax Detective Part 11 - Ratchet's Observation * The Great Lombax Detective Part 12 - At The Pub * The Great Lombax Detective Part 13 - Let Me Be Good To You * The Great Lombax Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Commander Peepers * The Great Lombax Detective Part 15 - Ratchet And Lord Hater's Confrontation * The Great Lombax Detective Part 16 - Lord Hater's Trap/''Goodbye So Soon''/The Queen's Doom * The Great Lombax Detective Part 17 - We Set The Trap Off Now * The Great Lombax Detective Part 18 - Buckingham Palace * The Great Lombax Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Lombax Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl * The Great Lombax Detective Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case * The Great Lombax Detective Part 22 - End Credits/''Love Survives'' [Goodbye So Soon Reprise] Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Spoofs